Ice Blue Eyes
by Riko-San
Summary: With Kairi's heart missing, Riku is desparate to save her while Sora saves the worlds. To help bring out the true darkness in his heart, Maleficent gives him a book with a powerful dark being sealed inside. However, Maya is not one to be owned, no matter how attractive her new owner is. Riku x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Deep Deep Dive

A long, long time ago, when the worlds were all connected and filled with light, a magic book, called the Book of Memories, was created to keep records of the memories of the people and worlds. The cover was made of the richest wood with the most expensive of brown leathers and ancient runes were carved into the material. Old magic was imbued into the pages to allow a special person, one with a heart of either pure light or pure darkness, to control the flow and content of the memories it held. Those people, called Givers of Memories, were chosen as children to use the book to record the memories. However, because of how powerful the book was, people began to fight over it. Therefore a person with a strong heart of either light or darkness was chosen to guard the book and

But first, allow me to explain some vocabulary.

The Book of Memories was a very old and wise book that held the sleeping memories of all the worlds and their inhabitants, even the memories that slept deep, deep in the heart of a world.

A Giver of Memories kept the book safe from harm, whose heart was tied to the book itself. A Giver was considered a memory witch, able to contort a person's memories into any form using the book to rewrite the person's pages.

Whoever held the book in their possession was called the Keeper. The Keeper could receive protection from and had command over the Giver.

Now that you know, we can continue with the story...

Maya felt so...peaceful.

The darkness had been surrounding her for what felt like years; she couldn't even remember what the light looked like. But that was alright. She didn't mind the darkness. Ever since she was very small, Maya knew the blackness that surrounded her and welcomed it. The only times she was ever really disturbed was when someone opened her book.

Maya's book was very old, as it had been passed down from the First Giver to the next, and then on and on until it laded in her possession. As a Giver, she was attached to the Book of Memories, and remained in the Realm of Darkness until someone found the book and opened it, summoning her in the process. It was one fateful day when someone _did_ open the Book of Memories.

Maya was levitating in the darkness, her black colored poncho floating gently around her the same way her chin-length golden hair did. Her eyes were closed, her limbs spread out slightly from her body. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open as a tingling sensation spread through her being. Someone was summoning her.

There was a bright flashing light and Maya found herself sitting on a cold, stone floor. Her ice blue eyes peered around the room. It was incredibly dim; the only source of light came from torches on the wall that emitted a green flame. Maya stood up and dusted off her poncho and light crème shorts. She noticed a rip in her black tights and frowned.

"Giver. Awaken from your slumber!" A strong, dominant woman's voice boomed in the loud room.

Maya yawned, closing one eye in annoyance. She instantly disliked this woman. Icy eyes scanned the room dully to find the source of the voice, which happened to be a tall, foreboding woman with long black horns upon her head and clad in a dark robe.

"See, my boy?" The woman said to someone behind Maya, "This girl is the key to all your questions."

Maya's cold gaze went to the person addressed, a boy with silver hair and the brightest turquoise eyes she'd ever seen. Her eyes moved slowly down his body, drinking him in until they landed on a worn-looking leather bound book. _Her_ book.

"Maleficent," The boy said, growing uncomfortable under Maya's intense stare, "Why is she staring at my book?"

Maya's sharp eyes snapped to his face. _His_ book?

"Riku, that book is tied to her being. It's very powerful, and once in her hands, so is she. Naturally, she'll want to gain possession; be sure not to give her that chance." Maleficent purred knowingly, holding Maya's cold glare. "So long as you own that book, you own her."

Riku's grip on the book tightened. He needed that book, to save Kairi, and the Giver was going to help him do it.

"I'll leave you two to start working," Maleficent smirked, disappearing in a dark cloud of smoke.

Maya looked at Riku. She was _not_ happy. After a _decade_ of sleep, she was awoken by some kid and his creepy friend who anticipated to _own_ both her and _her_ book.

She reached out her hand to him, her poncho sifting awfully loud in the silent, dim room. Riku's eyes couldn't help but glance at her exposed body through the small opening her lifted arm made. He could see a white tank top and a little sliver of skin between her top and shorts. His eyes snapped to hers as she spoke for the first time since he summoned her.

"Give me my book."

Riku tensed. Maya looked so innocent, with large ice eyes and pale pink lips, but her voice was so sharp he was sure it would cut him if he weren't careful.

An interesting relationship this would be indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Tension

Riku's lips formed a tight line. His eyes met Maya's in a silent battle of wills.

Ice blue met electric turquoise and the two clashed violently. In the two seconds following, Maya had disappeared with a snap of her fingers and reappeared in front of Riku, a fist to the gut and her left hand reaching for the book. Riku grunted and flinched, surprised by the strength of such a random attack, but moved away and raised the book up into the air. With his free hand he shoved her fist away and kicked her back, his leg shooting out to trip her.

Maya's leg shot out as well and she hooked it around his, using the momentum of her fall to take him down with her. She quickly caught her mistake when, instead falling back like she planned, Riku fell forward and on top of her. Her head smacked against the stone floor with a painful crack and stars exploded in her head.

Riku used his free hand to pin her right arm down, holding down her other arm with his left leg. He held up the book in victory, much to her dismay.

Maya gritted her teeth- the most emotion she had shown since he summoned her -and snapped her fingers. When nothing happened, she cursed quietly and snapped again in vain. Her dark powers hadn't fully awakened like the rest of her had. Her opponent smirked, realizing she was powerless.

After minutes of intense silence, Maya spoke once more.

"Give me-"

"-I won't give you anything." Riku interrupted forcefully. He held up the book for her to see, "I need this- and you're the only one who knows how to use it. So just shut up and do what I say."

Maya laid there underneath him, staring up at him as if she were looking through his body. Her gaze was unnerving, but Riku forced himself not to look away. He needed to establish that he was in charge, not the other way around. The silver-haired teen could tell this...Giver...was more powerful in terms of dark power, and he knew she was aware of that. However, when it came to brute strength Riku knew he was the victor. For now, he'd keep overpowering her until she helped him get what he needed- or at least until his own dark powers were strong enough to take hers on.

She simply nodded her head, not once looking away from him. He moved away and stood, keeping a close eye on her. Maya sat up and looked up at him almost expectantly. It took a minute for Riku to realize that she expected to be treated as a lady- though she swung the first fist.

He sighed and reached down to grab her hand, flinching when he felt the odd coolness of her skin. She wasn't heavy and was easily lifted to her feet.

Under normal circumstances, Riku would be the best of gentlemen to a girl and not even think about being rough with her. However, Riku wasn't in a normal situation, and Maya was certainly not one to be gentle with. "From now on, you'll be working directly under me. Anything I say, you do it, got it? I work for Maleficent, you work for me."

"And my book." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"The Book of Memories is mine now. _You_ will use the book as I see fit."

She tilted her head, but no emotion played across her pretty face. "What are you after?" Riku could hear the curiosity in her voice, though she didn't show it. The thought made him intrigued. He suddenly felt the urge to see more of this behavior; speaking to someone who was about as emotional as a brick made him want to throw something in exasperation.

Riku's face darkened and he turned away from her. "That's none of your business. Now, follow me- we have work to do."

Behind his back, a small smirk graced the pale pink lips of the Giver. She'd get her book back, but not before finding out what this boy was so determined to have. And then, she'd have what she desired.

Following Riku out of the room, Maya spoke quietly, a volume at which Riku almost didn't hear.

"You merely adopted darkness," She said so coldly Riku felt ice form in his veins, "I was born into it."

* * *

 **So sorry about how short this is! I just can't seem to get much out before I want to publish it. Anyway, Author notes, whenever I need to add one, will be at the end of the chapter from now on. As for when chapters will come out...I'll try to get back to you guys on that, but I can't promise anything now.**

 **Any questions, comments, concerns- feel free to contact me.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
